Dream a little dream of me
by PandaTeddyClaws
Summary: Azureshipping for my friend fi13n. First attempt at Seto/Anzu, rated just in case


_Okay, so I'm not a huge fan of Azureshipping, but fi13n is and she always leaves me such awesome reviews so this a thank you present to her. Sorry if it's kind of lame, first time writing something from Kaiba's perspective, might write more if you like it :D_

* * *

He always thought she was pretty.

Shoulder length chestnut brown hair, sparkling sapphire blue eyes, a cute face and a limber body with strong hips and a tight waist. Her chest wasn't giant like some other guys seemed to think was a girl's most important feature, but she wasn't flat either. Not that it really mattered.

He knew she was pretty and it was perfectly normal for him to think so. True he never told her his thoughts but then again they had never really spoken before. Well unless you count trading insults as a conversation.

He didn't hate her but rather the idiots she constantly hung around with. Even then he didn't exactly hate them either, he thought they were idiots, they were, specifically the mutt and the pencil head, but he didn't like them either. Except her. He liked her. Not just because she was pretty but also for her attitude. She seemed to be the tom boy type. She didn't plaster on makeup or flirt but if someone picked a fight with her she wouldn't back down. She wasn't afraid to voice her opinions or to defend the idiots' a.k.a. mutt and pencil head when someone a.k.a. him, insulted them.

She had a fire in her. He thought it ironic that he liked her since he was like ice. If he ever did tell her his feelings (which he wouldn't) she would no doubt melt him. But that wouldn't happen. He didn't know if she noticed his attraction (not that he made it clear) but she had definitely made hers clear for his enemy.

Yes.

The leader of their little group and his greatest enemy. She obviously liked him, you'd have to be blind not to notice the signs, but that fool seemed to be oblivious to her feelings.

This was something that annoyed Seto Kaiba. CEO of Kaiba Corp., first rate duelist, creator of Kaiba land and love troubled teenager. He was mature for his age, far more than anyone else in his year. Except maybe her, she was more mature, not as much as him, but she definitely knew what she wanted. Dancing.

Not something he ever really thought about. He knew many of them, but he didn't watch them and there was no way in hell he would ever willingly dance. Except if she asked. If she asked him to dance than he might. He'd act like he didn't want to (he wasn't sure he really would) and reluctantly agree to indulge her.

She'd probably never ask (for once he hoped he was wrong) and since he didn't like her (he did) he would never ask her either. No. He would never have her.

But he could dream.

And he did.

His recent dreams were the best and the worst ones. He'd dream of her. She would be laughing or smiling, sometimes she had a lustful look in her eyes. He'd be there, with her, loving every second she was wrapped in his arms or she was embracing him like he was precious. He enjoyed the dreams; the best ones usually involved her legs wrapped around his hips and her screaming his name in cries of passion. The worst part was when he would wake up and realize it was a dream, often leaving him with the aftermath of his arousal to deal with. It was frustrating. He only got this way because of her and yet she never cast so much as an interested glance his way.

No.

All her attention was on the pointy haired midget.

Yami.

He was still skeptical of the whole magic thing. He believed in science and fact. Unfortunately he couldn't deny the fact that there were currently two near identical beings standing in the classroom. One was slightly shorter and held an air of innocence. The one that had always been around. It was the other slightly taller one with sharper facial features that he couldn't figure out. It had shown up shortly before their duel. Probably the reason the midget won in the first place. It was humiliating to lose to someone so innocent and naive but it was just down right ridiculous to lose to something that doesn't (or rather shouldn't) exist.

It made him angry but he had come to respect the 'spirit' as they called him as a rival and equal. The only problem he had with him now was how ignorant the fool was to her affections. Was the fool ignoring them on purpose? Maybe trying to make her see that the feelings weren't returned. That would be good. But it might also be bad.

Would it break her heart? Being rejected by the one she loves, would slip into a depression?

She could.

And he could comfort her

…No…No he couldn't.

He didn't know how.

He wasn't kind or caring. He was like ice.

Except in his dreams. In his dreams he was as passionate as a blazing fire; he'd touch her in all the right places, sending waves of intense heat through her with his touch. She would praise him, moan his name like a mantra and gasp in delighted surprise. It was everything he wanted. But he only had her in his dreams.

He was wrenched from his thoughts (not that he looked it) by her laughter. Sweet and melodic. Their little group was laughing at something the mutt said but it was her laughter he heard above the others.

Why was she laughing?

Could he make her laugh like that?

Doubtful. His curiosity piqued as the mutt spoke again

"It ain't funny guys! I think Mai's really mad this time". He hated the mutt's thick Brooklyn accent. It was like he could feel his intelligence dropping from hearing it.

"Relax man" pencil head this time "Not like you ever really had a chance with her anyway".

"What'd you say?"

"He was just kidding Jou". Yugi ever the little peace keeper in the group "Mai will come around, just give her some time to cool down". He didn't know much about Mai Valentine (nor did he really care to) but he doubted she was the type to hold a grudge. Then again women could be very un-predictable. Except maybe her. She seemed very definite in her actions and emotions. Most of the time anyway.

She wasn't too predictable though. That would be boring. She wasn't boring. At least when she wasn't talking about friendship she wasn't. Friendship was pointless, the very word disgusted him. Relying on others was not something he did. He had only himself to support him. He didn't need friendship. He didn't want friendship.

Except maybe hers.

Only so he could be near her.

He didn't need her pep talks (with an ego his size, he rarely needed anything) but he wouldn't mind her company.

"That's right chap" the albino continued their conversation "After all it's just a misunderstanding". The mutt let out a groan and slumped his shoulders (no doubt if he had a tail it would be between his legs)

"I didn't mean ta be rude, it was a compliment for pete's sake!"

"Asking a woman if her hair is dyed is a compliment?" Dice boy, the apparent womanizer of their group asked.

"Alls I said was she must not be a natural blonde, y'know cause people say blondes are dumb". Case and point, the blonde mutt. He wonders how long before one of them points out the idiots' mistake.

"Um Jou?" right on cue for pencil head "You're blonde" The mutt looks at him confused, does he really not get it?

"So?"

No.

Apparently he doesn't

"Never mind" Yugi laughs. He can't believe they're really the same age, the midget looks (and acts) like he's in grade school. He casts a glance to her. She's stayed quiet throughout their talk; he can't help but wonder why.

She pushes a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

It looks soft and silky. In his dreams he'd run his fingers through it for ages, relishing in the feel of it caressing his skin.

The mutt turns to her "Hey Anzu, you're a girl. You think Mai will still be mad at me" She frowns at the question (He notes she's cute when she pouts) but answers

"Mai's not the type to hold a grudge, just apologize and you should be in the clear". She stops talking, but he can still hear her sweet voice echoing in his mind. Like a melody, her voice elopes his thoughts, soft but impossible to ignore.

"Ya think?" and of course the mutt would have to go and ruin it with his 2 + 2 = 5 accent. He's annoyed. Time to put the mutt back in his place.

"Unless she's into bestiality mutt, your chances are slim to none" he smirks "but that's nothing new is it?" The mutt reacts exactly as he expects, barking and flashing his teeth

"Who asked you rich boy?" he ignores him and turns back to the book he was reading. The mutt growls looking ready to pounce like the dumb animal he is

"Let it go Jou" she speaks again, her voice calm but strong and he wants to hear more of it. The mutt grumbles something under his breath but sits back down. He decides she's good with animals.

"Anzu's right Jounouchi, If you react to his insults than you're just encouraging him to make more" finally the leader speaks, always needing to have the last word. She beams at the praise and he can't help but hate his enemy that much more.

"Thanks Yami" she smiles, a barely noticeable blush on her cheeks. He notices and feels his stomach knot in jealousy. He can't help it. She's beyond beautiful when she smiles. But she's not smiling for him. She's smiling for the phantom fool.

"No problem" their leader smiles back and there's a moment between the two. Rage builds inside him but he doesn't show it. He wants her to look into his eyes like that, to say the forbidden words he hears in his dreams. He wants to tell her how much he wishes his dreams were real, how much he wants her. He wants to tell her everything.

But he can't.

He can't.

And he won't.

Because he doesn't say those things. He only insults them, mocks them and point out how superior he is to them. That is who he is, like ice. Not the passionate fire he has in his dreams. Their group falls back into their normal pointless conversation but he can still see the faded blush on her cheeks. Their leader is oblivious to it all. The fool.

He stands intent on leaving.

He'll go to his company, distract himself from the alluring siren he wants but will only ever have in his dreams.

As he leaves the classroom he hears the dice boy mention his name

"Is it just me or is Kaiba looking at Anzu a lot?"

Damn.

He didn't think any of them smart enough to notice.

"I noticed that as well".

Double damn.

Shouldn't have under estimated the albino.

Some send him questioning looks as he stands ridged outside the classroom but he ignores them. His only interest is on her and how she will react to what he desperately doesn't (and yet part of him does) want her to know.

"He was probably looking at Yami" her voice sounds flustered. Could she want him as much as he wants her? No. He can't get his hopes up. Not yet.

"Seems pretty suspicious ta me" he's surprised the mutt knows such big words "You know what I think?"

'_That the sky is blue?'_ He can't stop the sarcasm in his thoughts.

"I think Anzu and Kaiba have a secret thing going on!" He can hear her gasp in shock. That's it. Next time he sees the mutt he's going to strangle the mongrel with his own leash.

"Jou! How can you even suggest that?"

"Hey you're the one blushing a lot about something suggested" He can see the head line now '**Dead mutt found buried in park: thousands rejoice'.**

"So spill Anzu" the pencil head "You and Kaiba fooling around or something?" he wonders if it's possible to kill someone with a pencil sharpener.

He hears her stutter; in rage or embarrassment he can't be sure

"In his dreams!" she finally exclaims.

He walks from the doorway (he's heard enough) and wonders if she knows just how right she is.

* * *

_Ta-da! Again sorry if it's kind of lame. Hoped you like it fi13n, I love ya girl XD _

_( and I love Lexi too ^/^ )_


End file.
